1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with devices for cleaning of eggs traveling upon a conveyor means located therebelow. Eggs are carried through a plurality of stations for different steps of processing and the present invention provides a means for cleaning of the egg shells in their entirety. Other devices have been utilized using different types of brushes however the unique combination of brushes and brush movement shown in the present invention have not been shown heretofore.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Other devices have been patented to achieve similar purposes such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,414 patented July 16, 1968 to J. C. Cathcart. In this patent the cylindrical rollers are power driven rather than the complete freedom of movement available in the present invention. Other pertinent patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,419 patented Oct. 31, 1967 to H. Y. Kuhl P. R. Kuhl. This design does not utilize any type of cylindrical brushes but utilized non-scalloped flat brushes.